Botan
Botan is the last of the Time Benders, or, less commonly called, Mobians. An alien that can control time and stop "anomalies", or influxes in time. She first shows early-on in Paradise is Where the Heart Is. Biography Botan is the last of the Mobian race, or Time Benders, as they are more often referred to. As with all of her race, she seeks out "inconsistences" in time, and fixes them. She first encounters the Keroro Platoon when she mistakes Kirere as one of these inconsistences, and wipes Kirere from the timeline of the Keroro Platoon. It is only when Saburo outsmarts her that she returns Kirere. Saburo is also the one who gives Botan her name, which translates into "peony" (given for her pink-colored eyes). She makes a few more appearances, having been alone so long content to watch the Keroro platoon from a distance. During one of these instances, she is attacked by a Viper, wanting the power of the Time Benders for himself (these same powers led to the death of most of the Time Benders). Fujuju, Oliver, and Maggie Martin come upon her, and help nurse her back to health. During this time, Fujuju agrees to repair her staff, the conduit for many of her powers. Without it, she is not powerless, but she is weak, and her powers are unstable. Fujuju falls in love with her, making excuses to not finish repairing the staff for her. When Botan hears of this, she is initiallly furious, threatening to murder him for what he has done. But once she has calmed down, she sees his reasons for doing such a thing, and agrees to forgive him. Early-on, some of Botan's past and future is seen by the Martin twins. Maggie sees the last day of many of the Time Benders, which is also the only appearance of Botan's mother. Oliver, however, is sent to the future, where he meets two of the children of Fujuju and Botan, fraternal twins Eliza and Oriri. Personality One of Botan's most striking features is her almost emotionless personality. In the beginning of the series, she is shown to have almost the same level of stoicism as Alisa Southerncross. It is also shown early on at this point that Botan is indeed prone to anger, something that becomes more and more apparent with subsequent appearances. Since her arrival on Pekopon, Botan has made efforts to become more expressive, although this is still limited. She has difficulty with the nuances of sarcasm especially. She claims that her major attraction to Fujuju is the fact he can make her laugh, which shocks most anyone who knows her well enough. Appearance Botan follows the appearance of many of her race, being incredibly slender and tall, standing at about 6'8 (182.88 cm), making her slightly taller than even Mahihi. Her hair is silver-colored, and her skin pale white, almost grayish in color. Her eyes are bright pink, giving her the appearance of perhaps passing as an albino in public. Her outfit, upon first showing in the series, is a long, dark-purple dress, with gold accents and pink gems. She also wears a pink, fox-like mask while in this form. In her first few appearances, Botan did not remove this mask. It was only when she decided to make her living on Pekopon she opted to wear it less. In her everyday wear, she still opts for skirts or dresses most days, often in the same shades of purple and pink as her initial Time Bender garb. Her clothing some times looks a bit short or awkward on her, due to the fact of her height. Family Botan's father is never seen in the series, and her mother is seen only once, briefly. Beyond this, it is unknown if Botan has any siblings or other relatives. If she does have additional relatives, she has never made mention of them. Botan recently gave birth to two children, fraternal twins Eliza and Oriri (Grant). Their father is Fujuju, whom Botan is also engaged to. While showing a caring personality towards the Martin twins, Botan does not have the same close connection that Fujuju shares with the children. Trivia *She is loosely based on Sister Jill, a villain from the series Cutey Honey. Early designs of Botan show this inspiration much better. She is also partially based on companion of the Fourth Doctor in Doctor Who, Romana. *She is the tallest amongst all original characters, only slightly beating out Mahihi.